His Mind
by livelovelaughSoph198
Summary: Eddie is a American artist who is fed up of the states and decided to emigrate to England. 221A Baker Street, to be precise! Set during The Empty Hearse Sherlock/OC John/Mary Rated M cus I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Eddie Magnesseun had finished with America, she was bored of it, to say the least. The flight to London Heathrow was torturous, wailing children, worried parents and annoying staff who bothered you all the time.

Eddie was a 29 year old artist recently living in Washington D.C with her friends but decided it was to boring for her and she emigrated to England using her dual citizenship. Her mother was English and her father had a visa for America so she could go back and forth whenever she wanted.

The flight landed and she was the last one off. After waiting what seemed hours for security to let her in, she finally got through the gates and hailed a taxi

"Where to, Milady?"

"221 Baker Street, please"

The cab was ok and the drive rather interesting, sightseeing for a purpose, always the best, information gathering while nice views.

Eventually the cab came to a stop and pulled up outside a black door with 221B on a knocker underneath. She hauled her suitcases out of her bag and approached the door, briskly knocking.

The door was opened 10 seconds later by a kindly looking woman who looked in her late sixties and a list appeared in Eddie's mind

**_Martha Louise Hudson (née Sissons)  
Landlady  
Widow  
Semi-reformed alcoholic and former exotic dancer (review)  
Family, No  
PP: Marijuana_**

She broke the silence suddenly by hugging her and she said said happily,  
"Welcome to London!"

**AN: hey guys, my first sherlock fic! And this time I'm determined to get it done! I know it's short I just wanna test it a little so if you could read and review I'd be well happy but if it's ridiculous points and are being really rude about my writing I will name and shame and will ignore but any constructive criticism is welcome!**

**S.H.P**


	2. Chapter 1

A year had passed since Eddie had come to London and she was thriving! She had a stable job at an art gallery, the Hickman and she had made some friends. Edie wasn't a easy girl to be friends with considering her talents.

Her best friend, Mel had slapped her when she first talked to her,

**Melody Rhiannon Kent (née Carter)  
Actress  
Musical Theatre  
Husband, No kids (Look up)  
Parents Divorced, young  
PP: Husband (Sam Kent) Brother (Danny Carter)**

She spoke what was true and Mel accepted it and she only slapped her because she said about her parents messy divorce.

Eddie had made good friends with Mrs Hudson and up to this day she would go round every Friday for a cuppa and a catch-up,

Eddie was sitting in the kitchen chatting to Mrs Hudson when she heard the door slam and they both stood up and walked to the door. As Mrs H opened the door there stood a man, about 5"6 with greyish hair and a moustache. Mrs H looked at him with sadness and anger.

**John H Watson  
Doctor  
Soldier  
Girlfriend  
Alcoholic Sister  
PP: Aforementioned Sister and Girlfriend (Review)**

They were all seated and the man had introduced himself as John Watson, the former resident of 221B, the flat below her and Mrs H was preparing tea, slamming all the sugar, cups and biscuits on the table trying to make and example of her anger.

She pointed at the sugar and said "Oh no, you don't take it do you?"  
John looked uncomfortable at this exchange, "No"  
"You forget a little thing like that"  
"Yes"  
"Lots of little things, it seems"  
"Uh-huh"  
Mrs H makes an example out of the bushy grey moustache protruding from his top lip "Not sure about that, ages you."  
"Just trying it out."  
"Well, it ages you"  
Mrs H was clearly angry and John was feeling a bit awkward  
"Look..."  
"I'm not your mother. I've no right to expect it ..."  
"No ..."  
"... but just one phone call, John."  
Her anger dissipated and an upset look came upon her face  
"I know."  
He looked down, very ashamed of himself  
"After all we went through."  
"Yes. I am sorry." John said with true regret written across his face.  
Eddie knew what they were talking about: Sherlock Holmes who had fell to his death two years ago. Not long after she came to Baker Street, she decided to research him and she didn't believe a word the papers were saying, and she was proved to be correct, 2 days ago, Sherlock was vindicated and all charges were dropped.

"Look, I understand how difficult it was for you after ... after ..." Mrs H speaking snapped her back into reality as the woman shook her head sadly  
"I just let it slide, Mrs Hudson. I let it all slide. And it just got harder and harder to pick up the phone somehow." He took a long pause "D'you know what I mean?"  
Mrs Hudson sighed too and reached out to put her hand on his arm. He immediately put his hand back over hers.

John, Mrs Hudson and Eddie went upstairs and opened the door to the living room of 221B. He stood in the doorway, and gazed around the room, memories haunting his eyes. It was quite dark because the windows were boarded up. John stared towards what Eddie assumed was Sherlock's chair by the fireside. Mrs Hudson came in and switched the lights on.  
Mrs Hudson looked melancholy "I couldn't face letting it out." She walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back and release plenty of dust, sending her coughing "He never liked me dusting."  
"No, I know." John looked towards the kitchen sadly  
Mrs Hudson went across the room to open the other curtains. "So, why now? What changed your mind?"  
John looked awkward and braced himself "Well, I've got some news."  
Mrs H's face filled with horror "Oh, God. Is it serious?"  
"What? No – no, I'm not ill. I've, er, well, I'm ... moving on." John looked confused  
Mrs Hudson sadly said "You're emigrating."  
"Nope. Er, no – I've, er ... I've met someone."  
Mrs H giggled, clapped her hands and started walking towards John  
"Oh, lovely!"  
John smiled "Yeah. We're getting married ... well, I'm gonna ask, anyway."  
"So soon after Sherlock?"  
"Well, yes."  
Mrs H thought for a second "What's his name?"  
John sighed loudly "It's a woman."  
"A woman?!" Mrs H's voice went high  
Eddie added in "He's DEFINATLEY not gay!"  
"Yes, of course it's a woman."  
Mrs H laughed in surprise "You really have moved on, haven't you?"  
John looked exasperated  
"Mrs Hudson! How many times ...? Sherlock was not my boyfriend."  
Mrs Hudson smiled affectionately "Live and let live – that's my motto."  
John slowly raised his voice slowly "Listen to me: I am not gay!"

**A/N Hi Guys **

**I should update every two weeks and if anyone wants to review then fab! But I don't tolerate hate so if you wanna hate keep it to yourself!**


	3. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Eddie was working on her next painting of an intricately designed skull to the best of her abilities , she was using black and grey water colour when she heard a shrill scream which obviously had come from Mrs Hudson and she charged downstairs and prepared to leap on the offender making her scream. She stopped as she saw her victim and nothing could've prepared her for what she saw.

**_Sherlock Holmes_**

"I'm Eddie Magnessun and you're Sherlock Holmes."  
"I know, you're an American artist and a good one, I've heard of your paintings before. Your father was in the US senate and your mother was a spy for the CIA. They were assassinated when you were 21 and you have a brother and sister. They are both away when the funeral happened so most likely very high up in the American Military. Your uncle owns plenty of newspapers and you work for him two days a week just to keep yourself busy. You're American but there's accent under that... Welsh? No, Scottish."  
"Wow, but you got two things wrong."  
"Damn!"  
"My sister is CIA and my brother is special ops in Afghanistan and I was 20 when my parents were killed by a Russian mob who had it in for my mom. Anyway I've got to get back to my painting so goodnight."

Next day

I sat in my 'gallery' in the spare bedroom in my flat thinking of the man downstairs.  
It had been 11 years since I had last seen him.

_Flashback_

_"SHERLOCK, I am DRIVING, calm down!" A younger Eddie sat in the drivers seat of a bright red Mini Cooper arguing with a very high 23 year old Sherlock Holmes. He thrashed in his seat belt getting very agitated with the strap across his chest.  
"NO, LET ME OUT!"  
"NO!" Sherlock continued moving violently and waving his arms about and whacked Eddie in the side and as she turned in her seat to slap him back, the car swerved and flipped knocking the two people in their seats, Eddie instantly blacked out, blood pouring down her face. Sherlock looked on in shock and sobered suddenly, his vision was blurry but he had enough sense to know what he had just done. He slowly slipped away into his own darkness._

_When Sherlock woke Mycroft was standing against the wall of his hospital room with a disappointed face.  
"So, you can't kick the habit, you almost killed your own girlfriend, well done, my druggie brother."  
Sherlock was wallowing in his own self pity, "Where's Eddie?" He asked with a small voice  
"In brain surgery." Sherlock looked up startled  
"What's wrong?"  
"The doctors took a MRI scan and found a tumour in her brain and are currently removing it, she'll be out it an hour or so."  
Sherlock turned to the window and a tear rolled down his face._

_(End of Flashback)_

Sherlock stood in front of his wall of rats thinking of the girl upstairs and the last time he heard of her. He didn't want to admit but he had really missed her. A small knock on the door alerted him, not Mrs Hudson, she usually just walked in. Eddie.

"Come in!"  
"Hello Sherlock"  
"Eddie"  
She walked up to him and much to his surprise, she pulled him into her arms and whispered "I'm so,so sorry for leaving you"  
"Don't be," Sherlock looked into her eyes and instantly knew he'd been forgiven a long time ago.


End file.
